legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara
"It is terrible, you're right. But that is how things are." "Not how I remember it." --Ahamed and Kisara Kisara is a major supporting character and NPC party member who accompanies the Legends of Altmar on their journey. She is a silver dragon who was trapped in a form of suspended animation for thousands of years, and as such she has little recognition of the world as it is today. Currently she takes the form of an ancient elf. Biography Kisara has not revealed her background extensively however she has informed the party a little bit about who she is. She was one of Eldarin's children, created by him thousands and thousands of years ago. At some point the dragons began to argue with each other over the fate of the elves and dwarves, and Kisara, wanting no part of it left her brethren and secluded herself in the mountains above the elven fortress of Garad Estal. At some point, the monastery she watched over was attacked by another silver dragon, Gustofallaxen, but she defeated him. Later, the dwarven Wind Orb was brought to the monastery for protection, and Gustofallaxen attacked again. Kisara was sealed away with the orb in suspended animation. ''Bad Tidings'' The party rescued Kisara from her stasis and recovered the Wind Orb. As she wondered what to do next, the party offered to allow her to travel with them. She decided visiting the elves of An'chelles might be wise as if they still lived they might have wisdom and answers for her. The party, seeing Redspan as their next destination anyway invited her to travel which she accepted. As they came down the mountain she was bombarded with questions by Louis Coquard, to her annoyance. After leaving Garad Estus, she accompanied the characters on their journey along the Northern Road, picking up the imperial tongue surprisingly quickly. Eventually the reached the town of Tryst, which was under the influence of a Wendigo, a horrible creature that corrupts minds. As the group explored Tryst to figure out what happened, they became more and more aggressive and irritated towards each other. Kisara attempted to keep the peace, but grew distrustful of her companions attitudes. Eventually, the party confronted the Wendigo and attempted to defeat it. The Wendigo however began to prove much too strong. Reluctantly Kisara returned to her natural form, a silver dragon, leaving the characters in awe and assisting them in defeating the Wendigo. She then revealed that she is a dragon and told them of Eldarin and her kind. The group continued to Cagil where they were imprisoned upon suspicion of sedition. Kisara revealed no information about her comrades or herself, much to the interrogator's chagrin. She began to question the party about their society and why they are so cruel to one another, becoming even more distrustful of humans. She assisted the party in saving the town of Cael's Landing from a curse and helped Lucca get into Lyonesse to complete her mission Personality Kisara is very reserved and tends to keep to herself, being a stranger in this new time, she finds it more prudent to sit back and observe rather than approach problems head on. Despite her detachment, she is very vocal about attempting to do the right thing and helping people who are in need, especially if one has the power to do so. She has become somewhat distrustful of humans due to her observations of cruelty towards each other and is skeptical of the social institutions humans have established. Even so, she will do what she can to help those in need when the time arises. Relationships Alia Ashfeld Kisara is somewhat skeptical of Alia due to her reactions to the Wendigo's influence, however she is willing to give Alia chances to prove herself, which she has done and Kisara is beginning to trust her somewhat. She believes Alia needs guidance in order to help her become a true hero and attempts to offer this guidance to the wayward knight. Ahamed al-Sagar She views Ahamed as a somewhat selfish man, as the latter has put his quest over the importance of his comrades on more than one occasion, and once attempted to steal Rikkert's sword while believing it to be what he is searching for (though this was while under the Wendigo's influence). While she does not entirely trust Ahamed, she has noticed genuine moments of selflessness on his part, which muddies her perception of him. In short she does not know what to make of the Talerian, and while she doesn't trust him, errs on the side of caution with regards to her opinion of the knight. Gim Lee Kisara is fond of the old dwarf, finding him curious and funny and sees him as a connection to her old life. She admires his level-headedness and fortitude in the face of overwhelming odds as well as his ability to mentally resist the influence of the vile Wendigo. Luther Kisara feels a connection to Luther and sees him as a misguided youth in need of mentorship. She feels he is rash and sometimes foolish, but admires his determination and idealism, even if she disagrees with many of those ideals and especially with those who stand for them (specifically the Cagilan Empire). Appearances *Bad Tidings **The Wind Walker's Aerie **Bad Tidings **Roar of the Red Lion Trivia *Kisara's being a dragon was not intended to be revealed until much later, however due to circumstances in the game and outside, the reveal occurred early. *Kisara is the 4th dragon to appear in the game, but the second spoken to. *Kisara is the only current known access to healing spells in the game. Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Dragons Category:Non-humans